User blog:Godzillavkk/PE Proposal: Eh Tar
What's the Work? ''Young Sherlock Holmes ''is in my opinion, an underrated Sherlock Holmes story. It's a "what if" story that tells about a teenage Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, and their first mystery in boarding school. Who is the canidate/What they did Eh Tar, aka Professor Rathe (Eh Tar spelled backwords), is the fencing coach of Brompton Boarding School in London, sounds like a respectable position, right? Well, that's just a front for his real job... the leader of the Rame Tep cult, a secret society dedicated to the worship of Osiris, Egyptian God of the Afterlife that was considered heritical and blasphemous back in Ancient Egypt. As the leader of the cult, Eh Tar was responsible for the murders of 11 people, 6 men and 5 women. The men were infected with a hallucingenic drug that would drive them insane and kill themselves, making it look like suicide, so no one would suspect murder. The women however, were paralyzed, mummified in the Rame Tep's hideout, then murdered with hot oil, as a sacrifice to Osiris. And if that was not enough, he was also the murderer of Holmes's girlfriend, Elizebeth Waxflatter after she took the bullet he intended for him, however earlier, he attempted to sacrifice her. And just in case THAT, was not enough, in the post credits scene, he is seen checking into a hotel under a new name, James Moriarty. Meaning that this man will become the Napoleon of Crime, a master crime lord, terrorist, and do all the terrible things he does in Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's books. Fraudian Excuse Eh Tar and his sister were born in a village in Egypt, which was a British colony at the time. Eventually, they moved to London, but while living in London, they learned that six men had found a tomb with 5 Egyptian Princesses, which angered the inhabitants of the village who accused the men of being graverobbers and defilers. In retaliation, the men destroyed the village. Vowing revenge, Eh Tar sent an omninous warning to the men, claiming that the the Rame Tep would have their revenge. So Eh Tar re founded the Rame Tep, recruited a number of homeless people and criminals into it's ranks, and hunted down the men. Normally, this would qualify a villain as tragic, but Eh Tar's goes past the Moral Event Horizon when he thinks that the tomb of those before mentioned Princesses requires "correction", and sacrifices 5 innocent women, 1 for each of the Princesses who had nothing to do with the village or tomb in the first place. He also tries to sacrifice a 6th woman, Holmes's girlfriend, Elizebeth. Even though that fails, he still ends up killing her when she takes a bullet meant for Holmes. Now granted Eh Tar was trying to kill Holmes with that gun, but seeing as earlier, he tried to kill her, I'd hardly call that murder accidental since he probably would have killed her anyway, had the bullet reached it's intended target. Eh Tar was also a mentor figure to Sherlock Holmes himself, as he taught him to surppress his emotion, and if you know the books, you know that Holmes is a a bit of a jerk who had limited social skills, meaning that Eh Tar molded Holmes into the man he becomes. Heinous Standard Eh Tar may have started as a tragic man out for revenge against the people who destroyed the village where he grew up, and were the killers of his parents. But once he began murdering women who had nothing to do at all with the Village, there was no turning back. He also tried to kill a teenage Holmes and Watson, and teen murder is a crime I never tolerate... even if it does fail... except in his case it succeeds when he kills Elizebeth, putting an end to Holmes's romantic side, and causing him to avoid emotional interactions with anyone in the books, turning Holmes into the jerkish, but lonely Anti-Hero he is known for (to me at least). And he did all this via the Rame Tep. As I've mentioned above, the Rame Tep was originally a cult who operated in actual Ancient Egypt, but even back then, they were deemed heritics and blasphemers, so if someone is a member of a cult that was evil by the standards of people who lived 3000 years ago, you know your bad. Especially since the Rame Tep is dedicated to the worship of Osiris, who is depicted in mythology as a gentle and loving god who reserves wrath only for demons. So Eh Tar is also a heretic and a blasphemer. And don't forget, he becomes Moriarty, and thus is responsible for a massive criminal empire, mass murder, terrorism, torture, and kidnapping. Final Verdict I say Eh Tar is pure evil, as he has no qualm with murder, manipulation of a Young Sherlock Holmes and a whole boarding school to cover his tracks, torture, heresy, etc. Never at any point in the movie does he show regret or remorse, and he also becomes Moriarty, and thus is responsible for all the terrible things he does in Doyle's books. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals